Slipping Away
by tjmack
Summary: Haley is in the hospital they're baby's life hangs in the balance, and Nathan knows who is to blame will he seek redemption.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Slipping Away

Author: tjmack

Category: Romance, Angst

Spoilers: All episodes (mainly after Songs To Love and Die For)

Summary: Haley is in the hospital they're baby's life hangs in the balance, and Nathan knows who is to blame will he seek redemption

Notes: This is only my fourth overall fic, and only my second OTH fic, so if i get anything wrong please let me know...none of the names belong to me except the nurse's Michelle Johnson...please R&R

Chapter One: Why Did It Have To Be Her

Nathan sat in the uncomfortable chair, beside Haley's hospital bed. The doctors words still ringing in his head. He couldn't believe he could lose his wife, he was only eighteen years old. That wasn't even the worst part, Haley was a few months pregnant. All he could think was that this was all his fault, if it wasn't for him Haley would be fine, and so would they're baby. A boy, his boy, was dying and there was nothing he could do about it, except wish it had been him instead.

Lucas sat up in his hospital bed, still recoperating from his heart attack. He needed to know how Haley was doing, he hadn't seen her or heard anything about her, since he woke up. The nurse came into his room, and shut off the nurse light above his bed.

"What can I get you, Mr. Scott," the nice nurse asked.

"I need to know any information on my sister-in-law Haley Scott," Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott, I'm not authriozed to give out that information," the nurse said.

"Okay, I don't mean to sound rude, but can I ask your name," Lucas asked.

"Of course, my name is Michelle Johnson," Nurse Johnson answered sweetly.

"Okay, Ms. Johnson, if you had a sister-in-law or brother-in-law, that you were very close to, in the hospital, wouldn't you want to know how they were," Lucas asked, trying to get her to feel for him.

"I understand how your feeling, but I can't give out that information," Nurse Johnson answered again.

"All I want to know is if she is alive or dead," Lucas screamed at her.

"I will go and find your brother, and he will give you the information you are seeking," Nurse Johnson said.

With that the nurse left Lucas's room in search for Haley Scott's husband. She found Haley's information at the nurses station, and saw which room she was in. She was still in ICU, which meant she wasn't in good shape. _Nathan Scott_ she thought to herself. She had to find him, she had to keep Lucas, calmer, even if that meant giving him some bad news.

Nathan had gotten up and was walking over to the table, on the other side of Haley's room. He grabbed the water pitcher they had left for him, and poured himself a glass of water. He turned around when he heard someone walk into the room. It was a nurse, but it wasn't any of the ones he had seen around the ICU.

"Are you Nathan Scott," Nurse Johnson asked.

"Yeah, why," Nathan said, with a little agitation in his voice.

"You have a brother named, Lucas Scott, right," she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, thinking of the horrible news she could be giving him about his brother.

"He's asking about Haley," she said.

"Yeah, so," Nathan asked.

"Well, I'm not authriozed to give out information on patients," she said.

"So you mean to tell me, you want me to leave my wife's side, to go tell my brother something that you could tell him, but aren't aloud to," Nathan asked, sounding very agitated.

"Look, I'm sorry sir, but my job right now, is to keep your brother calm, much of any elevation in his heart rate or blood pressure, could cause him to have another cardiac episode," she said.

Nathan didn't want Luke to be any worse than he already was, so he agreed to talk to his brother. On the walk back to his brother's room, he remembered the accident so vividly, to vividly. He and Haley were dancing in the streets, and the next thing he knew was, she was pushing him out of the way of a moving car. He had to know who was driving that damn car. Before he could think about it any longer they had arrived to Lucas's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Memories

Nathan walked into Lucas's room, and saw he was sitting up in his bed. Nathan was happy Luke was doing better. He walked over and sat in the chair next to Lucas's bed.

"Hey, Luke," Nathan said.

"Hey, Nate, how is she," Lucas said not wasting any time.

"Not so good man," was all Nathan could say.

"How do you mean, I mean, she isn't gonna," was all Lucas could get out before Nathan stopped him.

"As far as dying goes, she is pretty much out of the woods," Nathan said.

"Well thats good right," Lucas asked.

"Normalily I would say yes, but not this time," Nathan said.

"Why, dammit Nathan tell me why," Lucas said getting upset.

"She's in a coma Luke, she might not wake up," Nathan said as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"What...she...has...to," was all Lucas could say before tears started to stream down his face.

"Luke, man, please don't cry," Nathan said but he couldn't stop the tears that had formed earlier from falling.

Nathan stayed with Lucas for another ten minutes before he got up and left. Most of the ten minutes was spent crying. Nathan couldn't help himself, and started crying again when he was about a hallways link away from Haley's room. He couldn't go back in there, he couldn't see her like that. Helpless, and in pain, and he couldn't handle the fact that he couldn't do anything for her. Instead of heading straight ahead, and go to Haley's room, he made a left, and headed for the hospitals chapel. He figured he could pray for god to let her wake up, let her live, let they're baby live.

He opened the door for the chapel, and saw three very familiar faces in there. Figuring they were probably praying for Haley, a tear formed in his eye, seeing that more than just him, was here for Haley.

"Hey, Nate, how you holding up," Peyton said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Been better," was all he could mutter out.

"I'm so sorry, Nate," Brooke said, walking up behind Peyton.

"I'm here for you, anything you need, okay Nathan," Karen said, following behind Brooke.

Nathan took a seat in the very first pew. He sat there for a few minutes to gather his thoughts. All he keeping thinking though, was who was in the car that hit Haley. Then it hit him, it was Daunte, it had to have been.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: All I Ask

Nathan sat in the chapel for a few minutes, before he got up and left. He needed to see her again, what he really needed was for her to wake up. All he wanted was to hear her voice again, to hold her close. To tell her he loved her, always and forever. He turned the corner and came to the door that seperated him from the ICU. He had to pull himself together he needed to be strong for her. He pushed open the door and walked through, he passed about three rooms, before he got to Haley's. He walked in and sat back in the chair beside her bed. He grabbed her hand and decided he needed to talk to her.

"Haley, I don't know if you can hear me," he stopped for a second, "I need you to wake up baby, I need you to talk to me, I need you to show me your alright," was all he could muster out before the tears came again.

He had never cried so much, ever. It just killed him to see his wife lying lifeless in front of him. Now he knew that it really was all his fault. Why did he have to get invovled with Daunte, why didn't he just throw that damn game.

"Haley, all I have to ask, is for you to squeeze my hand, let me know you are still there," he said.

He waited but nothing happened, that was all it took. His head fell forward and he lied there for about two hours, and cried himself to sleep. When he woke he saw that one of the three nurses was doing a check-up on Haley.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, Mr. Scott," Nurse Robinson said.

"Oh, thats alright, it's fine," Nathan said wiping the groggyness from his eyes

He liked to be awake when they check on her, hoping one time they are going to say something postive. Although that hadn't happened yet.

"How is she doing?" Nathan asked.

"Well, Mr. Scott, I can for once say, I've got some good news," Nurse Robinson said.

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

"It seems that she is starting to respond, quite a bit, I think she is starting to come out of it," Nurse Robinson said.

Nathan couldn't say anything, all he could do was get up. He had to find his friends, he had to tell them the good news. He went out into the main waiting area, Peyton and Karen of course were still there. They weren't going to leave intill Lucas got relased, and his dad was there as well, so was Brooke.

"How is she doing, Nate?" Peyton asked.

"Well I can say I've got some good news," Nathan said.

"What's that?" Karen asked.

"The nurse said that Haley is starting to respond, and she thinks she is coming out of her coma," Nathan said with a gleeming smile.

"I have to go tell Luke, he's been so worried about her," Karen said.

"Actually, Mrs. Roe, I'd like to tell him myself, if you don't mind," Nathan said

"Of course not," Karen said.

Nathan turned to leave, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and his father was standing in front of him. He grabbed his son and hugged him.

"I'm so happy Haley's okay, son," Dan said.

"Thanks dad, that means alot," Nathan said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Awake

Nathan walked the short corridor to Lucas's room. He knew Luke would be excited to know that Haley was going to not only pull through, but that she is more than likely going to wake up. He got to Lucas's room, and looked in through the small window on the door. Luke was staring out the window, no doubt worrying for his best friend. Nathan opened the door, and walked in.

"Hey, Nate, any news?" Lucas asked.

"Actually, yeah there is," Nathan said.

"Is it good or bad, because frankly I don't think I can handle any bad news right now," Lucas said trying to stiffle a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye.

"It's good news, Luke," Nathan said, as he saw a glimmer of hope show up in his brother's eyes.

"Well, don't leave me hanging man," Lucas said.

"She is going to be fine, in fact the nurse seems to think she'll wake up soon," Nathan said.

"Aw, man thats beyond awesome," Lucas said as he reached out to hug his brother.

"Yeah, it is, but look I gotta get back to her room, I wanna be there when she wakes up," Nathan said.

"Yeah, I understand man, just keep me up to date," Lucas said.

"Oh, you know I will man," Nathan said.

He hugged his brother one more time before walking out of his room. He turned right and headed toward ICU, which would lead him to his wife's room. For the first time, he was excited to get there. He reached her door, before he knew it. He walked in and saw that a nurse was standing near her.

"Whats going on?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, I'm just checking on her," Nurse Adams explained.

"But Nurse Robinson, just checked on her," Nathan said, in a worried voice.

"Yes, I know, but Nurse Robinson is gone to lunch, and I was told as soon as your wife woke up to check on her," Nurse Adams said.

"When she woke up?" Nathan asked in a confused tone.

"Nathan," Haley was barely able to squeak out.

Nathan walked around the side of the bed, to see that in fact, his wife, had indeed opened her eyes. Nathan just let the tears come freely, he was to tired to fight them off again, besides this he felt, was a reason to cry.

"Please don't cry," Haley said, grabbing hold of her husband's hand.

"Oh, baby, I'm so happy your awake," Nathan said, as he leaned in and kiss her cheek gently.

"What about the baby?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys...I'd like to hear your ideas on how you think the fic show go.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Baby

"Nathan, is the baby okay," Haley asked one last time.

Nathan seemed to be in a daze, like he couldn't hear anything at all. Haley looked over at the nurse, who was checking her blood pressure.

"Mr. Scott," the nurse said, touching his arm.

This startled Nathan a bit as he jumped when she touched him.

"Yeah, what do you need," he said, acting as if he was confused.

"Mr. Scott, your wife has been trying to talk to you," she said, pointing down at Haley.

Nathan looked down at his wife, to find her, looking a bit annoyed, and confused as to why he hadn't answered her the first couple of times she talk to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey what did you need," he said, grabbing her hand.

"I want to know about our baby," she said, looking more and more worried.

He looked up at the nurse, as if asking for premission to tell the truth. She shook her head in acceptance, she figured it was best to hear it from her husband, than some nurse.

"They aren't exactly for sure, how the baby is," Nathan said, holding his wife's hand close to his face.

"What do you mean, not sure," she said, with the look of confusion removed, and the look of worry taking it's place.

"They said, that they couldn't run the tests intil you woke up," he said.

"You mean, that these doctors, they couldn't do a damn thing to help my child, intill I woke up," she said.

"Yeah, I mean honey, they aren't saying something is wrong with him," he said.

"I know, I just, I have to know our boy is fine," she said.

The nurse didn't want to interject, but she needed them to have all the facts.

"Mr and Ms. Scott, please note, that with an accident like that, to have a perfectly healthy baby," she paused as she saw the looks of worried parents.

"Well it's just, not something that happens often, although, I'm not saying it wouldn't," she said.

The nurse left them alone, to talk. Nathan grabbed hold of Haley's hand and kissed it. He hated seeing her like this to, but atleast she's awake.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, I really am," he said, knowing all of this was his fault.

"Why, are you sorry, it's not your fault someone tried to hit me," she said, squeezing his hand.

"You know what, I have an idea, I'll be back in a minute," he said getting up, and kissing her on the head.

Nathan knew something that would help her. He would see if he could wheel Luke down to see her. He always had his way of making her smile. He went up to the nurses station, on Luke's floor of the hospital.

"Hi, can I help you," the nice nurse behind the counter asked.

"I hope you can," he said.

"Well, why dont' you tell me what your looking for, or needing and I'll see what I can do," she said, with a sweet smile.

"My brother, Lucas Scott, I was wondering if I could take him for a walk, in like a wheel chair," Nathan said.

"Well, first off, I'm going to need to know, where you would be taking him," the nurse said.

"I'm wanting to take him, to see my wife, his best friend," he said.

"Okay, and your wife, is she a patient here," the nurse asked.

Before he could answer, Nurse Johnson, came up to the counter.

"I'll take care of him," she said.

"Oh, hey, your the nurse from earlier right?" he asked.

"Yeah, my name is Michelle Johnson, and how can I help you?" she asked.

"My wife, Haley, well she is awake, but she is alittle down," he said pausing long enough to catch a breath.

"I think he could help cheer her up, but he would have to come to her, she isn't well enough to get out of bed yet," he said, hoping her answer would be yes.

"Well, if it was up to me, I'd do it in a heartbeat, but it's not up to me," she said.

"Well, who is it up to," Nathan asked.

"Mr. Scott's family," she said.

"I'll talk to them," he said walking away.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's just a small update, but I hate that I haven't UD'ed this one in a while...I just lost the abilaty to write on it...I hope it's kept it's interst.**

Chapter Six: Look After You

Nathan walked out into the waiting area, and motioned for Karen to come over to him.

"What is it Nate, is Haley okay?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, she's awake," Nathan said.

"That's great news, why do you look so glum?" Karen asked.

"She's asking about the baby, and I don't have anything to tell her," Nathan said.

"Is there something I can do?" Karen asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is," Nathan said.

"What is it?" Karen asked.

"I need Luke to visit her," Nathan said, looking her in the eye.

Karen felt bad for him, she saw in his eyes how much this was hurting him.

"You have my permission," Karen said.

"Can you tell the nurses that?" nathan asked.

"Yes, of course," Karen said.

She followed him into the nurse's station.

"Is Nurse Johnson here?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, hold on just a second," the other nurse said.

"Did you get your permission?" Nurse Johnson asked.

"Yes," Nathan siad, pointing to Karen.

"Oh, hello, are you Mr. Scott's mother, Karen Roe?" she asked.

"Yes I am, and I give Nathan permission," Karen said.

"Okay, I'll help get him perpared," she said, following Nathan to Lucas's room.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Luke how you feelin?" Nathan asked.

"I'm all right, hows Hales doin?" Lucas asked.

"She's awake, but I need your help," Nathan said.

"Anything for you man," Lucas said.

Nathan and Nurse Johnson help get Lucas into the wheelchair.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"Hales is a little upset, because they don't have any news on the baby," Nathan said.

"Oh, so I'm part of the cheer up team huh?" Lucas asked.

"Right you are," Nathan said, smiling for the first time in a day or so.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, it's small too, I'm trying to ease back into this one...plz be patient...**

Chapter Seven: Mr. Brightside

Nathan wheeled Lucas right into Haley's room. At first they thought she had went back to sleep because her eyes were closed.

"Hales, honey," Nathan called out.

"Oh, Nate, I thought it was another damn nurse," Haley said.

"I brought you a special surprise," Nathan said.

"Is it news about our boy?" Haley asked.

"No, but it's something I'm hoping will get a smile out of you," Nathan said.

"I'm not so sure, but what is it?" Haley asked.

Lucas wheeled himself around Nathan and right up in front of Haley's bed.

"How is my favorite Haley James-Scott?" Lucas asked.

A small smile crept up on Haley's face.

"Luke you always know how to make me smile," she said.

"This I know," Lucas said, as he started to get up out of his wheelchair.

"Luke, your mom made me promise, I wouldn't allow you out of that chair," Nathan said, trying to push him back into the chair.

"Is my mom here?" Lucas asked.

"Um, no," Nathan said.

"Okay, then she won't know, atleast till I'm better," Lucas said, as he made his way to the seat next to Haley's bed.

"How are you feeling Luke?" Haley asked.

"Much better, now that my favorite sister-in-law is awake," Lucas said, hugging her tightly.

"I just wish I knew how my baby was," Haley said with tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan looked down at his watch. Luke had been here for half an hour, it was about time for his doctor come in and check on him.

"Luke, you gotta be getting back," Nathan said.

"Oh, damn your right," Lucas said.

"Bye, Luke," Haley said.

"Bye, Hales, everything will be fine, I swear," Lucas said hugging her once more.

Lucas took a seat in his chair. Just as they were about to open the door, it opened.

"Mr. and Mrs Scott?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"I have some news on your baby," the doctor said.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Nothing Left to Lose

Nathan looked at the doctor, as he opened his folder.

"Please tell us," Haley pleaded, tears falling.

"As far as we can tell, until we are able to get you an ultrasound, your baby seems to be well, alive," the doctor said.

"But you can't be for sure can you?" Nathan said, his eyes welling up.

"Not totally, not until your doctor gets here to give you an ultrasound," the doctor said.

Nathan had kept his cool as long as possible.

"You mean to tell me, that you come in here, and tell us you have news about our son," he paused long enough to catch his breath, "And all that you can tell us is that he seems to be alive?" Nathan yelled.

"Yeah, I'm truely sorry, I don't have anything else to share with you at the moment," the doctor.

Nathan sneered at him, "GET THE HELL OUT, NOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The doctor being scared ran out of the room.

"Nate, you gotta keep your cool man," Lucas said.

Nathan turned back toward Haley and saw that she was in tears.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Nathan said, which brought him to tears.

"I just wanna know if my baby is still alive," Haley said.

"I know baby, I know," Nathan said, holding her hand to his chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------

They sat there for ten more minutes while Nathan tried to calm Haley down.

"Hales, honey, I gotta get Luke back to his room," Nathan said.

"Okay, I'll be fine," Haley said, sniffling away her on coming tears.

"I'll be back, I swear," Nathan said, before kissing her on the head.

Nathan grabbed the back of Luke's wheel chair.

"Dude, your totally cool now right?" Lucas asked, waiting till they were outside of Haley's room.

"Yeah, why?" Nathan asked.

"Because, I've almost died already, I don't feel like reliving the same experience," Lucas said.

Nathan smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up dude," Nathan said.

"I swear, if you scare me at all, I will tell my mommy," Lucas said.

"What are you two, you gonna tell your mommy on me," Nathan said, with a smile on his face.

"No, but I got you to smile though didn't I," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I guess you truely do have a gift Luke," Nathan said.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Keep Holding On

Nathan reached Lucas's room faster than he had expected. Lucas started to get up by himself, when Nathan pushed him back into the chair.

"Dude, your mom scares the hell out of me, you ain't getting me in trouble," Nathan said, walking around the chair.

"Fine, but I am a big boy, just so you know," Lucas said.

"I know," Nathan said, now standing in front of him.

Nathan grabbed hold of Luke's hands and slowly pulled him into a standing position. Then he put his arm around Luke so he could put most of his weight on Nathan. They walked the rest of the distance to his bed like this, once they reached the bed Nathan repositioned himself. He grabbed hold of Luke, and let him lead against him as he got back into his bed.

"There all safe and sound," Nathan said.

"Dude you totally forgot to tuck me in," Lucas said, with a sly smile.

"Dude you totally joking right?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, look keep me informed on Hales, alright," Lucas said.

"Of course," Nathan said, hugging his brother before he got up to leave.

------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked the long corridor back to Haley's room. He hoped that they wouldn't be here much longer, he hoped that the baby was fine. He reached Haley's room, and the door was shut. He pushed it open just a little bit, and peaked in.

"Hales," he said.

"Come on in honey," Haley said.

Nathan walked in and saw the baby's doctor standing next to Haley.

"Okay, now you can start," Haley said, looking at the woman.

Nathan took his seat next to his wife, and took her hand in his.

"Okay, I'm going to start the ultrasound now," Dr. Sparks annouced.

She ran the wand up and down Haley's stomach and they heard nothing.

"Where is the heartbeat, I mean he needs that right?" Haley asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, um, I'm having trouble finding the heartbeat," Dr. Sparks said.

Haley looked to Nathan both having tears in they're eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, Hales, just keep holding on to faith," Nathan said, wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

**Please R&R...and I am sorry for any spelling mistakes...I've never really ever been much of a speller.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Tell Me It's Real

Nathan held Haley's hand tightly in his. He looked up at the doctor with teared filled eyes.

"Are you saying, our baby is dead?" Nathan asked, hoping the answer was no.

"No, not exactly, all I'm saying is that I'm having some trouble finding the heartbeat," Dr. Sparks said.

"Well, why are you having trouble?" Haley squeaked.

"Just give a little bit longer, I'm sure I'll be able to find it," the doctor said, hoping she would.

She ran the wand from the top of Haley's stomach, all the way down, and then from left to right. Just as she got to the other side of Haley's stomach and was about to give up, they heard a faint heartbeat.

"Is that it?" Nathan asked.

"I believe so," she said, moving slightly to the right, to get right over top of where the baby would be.

"OH MY GOD!" Haley screamed, as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"That's our boy, our little baby boy," Nathan said, holding his wife close.

"I'll give you sometime," Dr. Sparks said.

She got up and vacated the room.

"Nathan, our baby, he is alive," Haley said, as tears escaped her eyes.

"I know baby, I know," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you so much, you know that," Haley said.

"I love you too, baby girl," Nathan said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've gotta go let everyone know," Nathan said, getting up from his seat.

"Okay, but hurry back okay," Haley said.

"I will," he said, blowing her a kiss goodbye.

He walked acrossed the room, and out the door. He ran down the hall, he had to let everyone know. He got to the waiting room in a record amount of time.

"Nate, is everything okay?" Karen asked, watching him running toward them.

"Everything is fine, the baby, he's still alive," Nathan said, breaking down in tears again.

"Oh Nathan that's wonderful," Karen said, hugging him.

"Yeah, Nate that's great news," Brooke said, as both her and Peyton walked over and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you son," Dan said, hugging him as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've gotta go tell Luke," he said, taking off down the hall again.

He reached Luke's door and opened it.

"Hey Nate, is everything okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, everything is wonderful," Nathan said.

"Have you heard anything about the baby?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, he's alive man," Nathan said.

He walked over and hugged his brother.

"I'm so happy for you man," Lucas said, with a smile on his face.

"You and me both," Nathan said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He sat with Lucas for about twenty minutes, he was about to get up when his door opened. In walked everyone, Karen, Peyton, Brooke, and Dan.

"Nate, Luke, we have a surprise for you," Peyton said.

"What is it," they both asked at the same time.

"Hey, baby," Haley said, as Karen pushed her in.

Nathan hugged her, and kiss her forehead.

"I've decided on a name for the baby, but I'd like to discuss it with Nate first," Haley said.

Nathan bent his head down, as Haley whispered in his ear. He noded his head in agreement.

"We've decided that our brave, strong boy's name is going to be, Lucas James Lee Scott," Nathan said.

"Dude, your naming your kid after me?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, because if it weren't for you, he wouldn't be here," Nathan said.

"If you don't mind, what's the Lee for?" Brooke said, totally oblivous.

"My mom's maiden name is Lee," Nathan said.

"I see," Brooke said, as they all laughed.


End file.
